Stormy Night
by Trilies
Summary: Saix used to bore her. Now he very much doesn't. :: Saix/Larxene, very brief mention of sex, not explicit::


**Summary:** Saix used to bore her. Now he very much doesn't.

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me. They are being used strictly for entertainment purposes.

* * *

She sees him across the way in Where Nothing Gathers as they discuss missions and their goals and pretend they are all a cohesive group, and Larxene finds him boring.

All of the other members at least have the good graces to be _amusing_ if nothing else. Vexen might be stiff, but she can always count on a reaction from him. Axel is all sly and casual, mocks the same things she does and stiffens in a way that tickles her whenever she gently drags her fingertips against his jawline. In contrast, Xigbar seems to lean into it with a devilishly reckless grin, laughing when she coos to him that she'll send lightning through him straight to where his heart should be.

But Saix just doesn't react. He's the atheist non-believer and she's a ghost. She runs her fingers up his chest and to his jaw but he barely even blinks. She twirls his long blue hair about, and he brushes her hand away in a manner that makes it seem like he's just pushing his hair back. She could probably tear the room apart and throw one of the others out the window, but he wouldn't even yawn.

She sees him in the White Room issuing orders with that same stiff apathetic tone, and Larxene tosses an insult over her shoulder just because she can.

—-

She sees him raise his face to the moon and be filled with so much fury and power and want, and Larxene finds herself quite suddenly intrigued.

It starts when all the other members are sent off to the various reaches of the universe, all sorts of different Worlds with all sorts of different tasks for them to accomplish, and she finds herself alone with him. "So what little fetchquest are you sending me off on today?" she drawls, pulling herself upright from her draped position on the couch. It's a mild surprise when she sees him put the clipboard away and call forth a Corridor on his own initiative.

"We'll be partnered for today," is all he gives by way of explanation, and Larxene follows after him, their boots clicking with different tones- blunt and dulled, sharp and quick snaps. The mission turns out to be an elimination mission, something to destroy so that the Heartless can prosper on yet another world and drag it into Darkness.

The interest starts to rise for her when she watches him truly fight. Larxene fights like her element, darting and stabbing, flinging kunai into her foes and already moving on to everywhere else while they're still realizing they're in pain. She had known Saix would be different, wielding a Claymore and such, but she had expected something more like Lexaeus- carefully judging how to get the most bang with one well placed swing of the massive weapon.

But Saix isn't careful. Saix is _reckless_, diving into battle like a shark into a throng of helpless prey in the face of him. Lunatic is swung with little regard for safety, and more than once does Larxene have to duck beneath the large blade. It adds a thrill to the already dangerous battle. She finds herself laughing, surrounded by threat and lightning. He gets worse- better- when he calls upon the Moon's strength and Larxene can recognize that look on his face, in his eyes, even lost in the power given to him. She's seen it in her own expression, in Marluxia's when he slips up.

It's the look of someone who wants something so bad, he'll force the rest of the world to burn if he has to and relish the moment.

It's the look of someone who is only superficially cool, and is two seconds away from snapping.

Larxene wonders if she could be the one to make it happen.

—-

From that point on, she seeks him out whenever she isn't on missions or plotting with Marluxia. Larxene does all that she can to try and force a reaction from out of him. It's actually almost a challenge, not like the others who react so easily to her words or her touch. They say that they don't care, can't care, but it's only Saix who seems to hold so steadfastly to such words. It's only when she takes his wrist firmly into her grip, electricity arcing and digging into it like a shackle, does he finally _look_ at her.

"What do you want, Twelve," he says coolly, something in his tone proving that he's noticed all her effort because the question seems to reference so much more.

Larxene smiles like she always does- dangerous, vicious, a crocodile's smile before it snaps down its jaws and doesn't let go. "I want to tear you apart," she hums, sweet in the worst of ways.

There's no response. He simply sends her on another mission. But, just but, Larxene thinks it's a lot more challenging than her usual missions.

—-

She was right. The missions are getting harder. It's hard to say what she wants to feel more: anger that he's jerking her around like this, or glee that something is actually happening.

Upon returning from a mission that leaves her nerves jittery and her fingers wanting to tighten around a throat, she fairly glides over to Saix. She has to lean up on her toes as she winds her arms around his neck. The feel of his chest against hers as they press together makes a tingle go down her spine which she ignores. She smiles against his jaw. "All these hard missions for just little ol' me, I might think you don't like me, Saix."

Their lips catch- or, rather, hers catch his. Just like all the other times before, there's no reaction, not even the slightest adjustment to make things more comfortable. In fact, the second she pulls away, he's looking down at her impassively and says, "Are you done? I have work to do."

Larxene untangles herself and shoves at his chest as she goes off. "Hmph. Asshole."

She's not quite there yet.

—-

There was nothing exciting or time consuming in her latest mission, and Larxene is almost disappointed as she lounged in her room and reads Marquise de Sade. When the door clicks open, she sighs and gets ready to tell Marluxia that she's just not in the mood today. But her eyes don't land on Marluxia as she looks up.

It's Saix.

While she's still getting over her shock, he speaks up. "You've wanted a sparring session. Now you have free time to indulge in it."

Larxene laughs.

—-

For all that it's a 'sparring session', neither of them hold back. It's the most fun she's had in ages, even with her ribs cracked and aching. She hopes he never forgets the way her kunai felt embedded in the top of his thigh.

—-

She gets him into bed. Eventually.

With how he had been with her kiss, she isn't expecting very much at all but it's only right to go through with this all the way and, well, he's certainly not lacking in attractiveness. But she had nearly forgotten the Berserker in him. It's a strong reaction that she's not used to after seeing him with that boring blank face of his. She's stunned into silence when his teeth rip into her lips, but then she's cackling, tugging hard at his hair and tearing her nails down the back of his neck and across his spine. Saix fucks like he fights- reckless and violent and not caring that her lightning wraps tightly around his wrist again. She welcomes it like she welcomes storms, riding high and enjoying every spark of pain.

The 'morning' finds her bed empty besides herself, but Larxene had expected that. It doesn't matter. She simply bandages up her back and cleans up the rest of her wounds before sauntering into the White Room even though she's limping. When she spreads herself across the couch, she simply smirks and lets her head roll to the side, not afraid to showcase the teeth marks all along her throat.

Saix doesn't even glance at her. Right now, she's alright with that. Maybe when her and Marluxia take over this little group, she'll keep him around. It could be fun.

—-

"Don't get lonely without me," she mocks with her teeth already pressing on Saix's earlobe before she heads off for Castle Oblivion.

—

The reports come in.

Only one survivor remains.

It is not the Savage Nymph.

—-

The White Room is quieter now with only eight members (plus one puppet) to fill it at the most, and Saix often finds it soothing. There are no regrets for what happened in Oblivion, save perhaps for what it seemed to do to Axel.

Still.

When it storms in Never Was, Saix finds his hand going to his wrist, and he rubs at the electricity-formed scar hidden underneath his glove.


End file.
